


Defacin' Hay Lin

by cisco_donovan



Series: T.R.A.M.P [2]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Asian Character(s), Chinese Character, Choker Snap, Deepthroating, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Invisibility, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Spit Kink, Throat Bulge, Wet & Messy, blowjob only, break her choker, sloppy blowjob, snap her choker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_donovan/pseuds/cisco_donovan
Summary: When Hay Lin fails to seduce Caleb, her friend Irma gives her a few tips on how to increase her... desirability. The result is the sloppiest blowjob Heatherfield has ever seen.
Relationships: Caleb & Hay Lin
Series: T.R.A.M.P [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050239
Kudos: 1





	Defacin' Hay Lin

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of T.R.A.M.P (Tits Rectum Anus Mouth Pussy), a loosely connected series of stories set in the W.I.T.C.H universe, several years after the TV show.
> 
> Hay Lin is a 19-year old Chinese-American girl. She's also a protector of Earth and the Guardian of Air, with the power of wind and the ability to turn herself invisible.
> 
> This fan parody contains extreme sexual content, depicted in graphic detail, and quite frankly isn't suitable for viewing by anyone. You have been warned.
> 
> All characters are 18+ and are the property of Disney. I didn't create them and I don't make any money from them or this story.

Hay Lin stretched her mouth around Caleb's cock.

"No teeth!" Caleb groaned. Hay Lin stretched her mouth wider, feeling the strain against her jaw, as Caleb pushed his cock across her tongue, deeper into her mouth.

She felt her gag rise, her throat constrict, and she coughed and pushed Caleb back out of her.

"Hurgh!" she coughed, covering her mouth and desperately trying not to throw up. She spat onto the tiled floor of the kitchen store cupboard, watching the pool of her saliva bubble and spread across the floor.

Someone was going to have to clean that up. Probably her.

"Fuck this, Hay Lin," Caleb said angrily, tucking his dick away and buttoning up his fly. 

"I'm sorry," Hay Lin said between breaths. "I.. I just can't take it."

"Then you're useless to me," Caleb said coldly, turning away.

"Please Caleb! Can't you take my ass instead?" she pleaded, looking up as Caleb opened the door.

"Not until you've proven yourself."

Caleb stepped out of the cupboard into the kitchen, closing the door - then paused and turned back.

"And clean this mess up," he said, and turned out the light.

Hay Lin sat in the darkness as the door slammed closed. She hung her head in her hands and turned herself invisible from shame.

The puddle of spit glistened on the floor through the gloom.

* * *

"What do you mean, he doesn't want your asshole?" Irma asked over the phone later that night.

"I don't know. That's just what he said."

"Fucking idiot. Your asshole is AMAZING, Hay Lin."

"Er, thanks."

"I'm serious. I'm getting horny just thinking about it."

"Haha, thanks Irma."

"You free tonight? I've gotta go see Cordie about something but then I'm free."

"No, thank you, I... I just think I'd like to be alone."

"Hmm. OK, if you're sure. Look, if this really means that much to you..."

"It does!"

"Then try the guardian trick."

"Irma are you SURE that's true?"

"Yeah. I'm telling you, it totally transforms your sexual experience. Dude, if we'd known about it a few years ago, I'd never have finished high school."

"So I just..."

"Just draw in a little guardian power. You don't need the Heart or anything. Just suck it in and it'll make you... looser."

"But will I be able to take a dick in my mouth? I mean, I gag as soon it hits my tongue."

"Well, I don't know. You wouldn't believe what it did to Will's asshole though. And everything just felt better for me, too. The pain just went away. Like with wine!"

"Alright, I'll try it."

"I could bring my, uh, collection over and we could try it later?"

"Thanks but I'm not in the mood tonight. Honestly."

"Ok, your loss. Unfortunately, mine too. Look, I gotta run. Speak to you soon?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

* * *

Hay Lin swept the last of the floor of the Silver Dragon. Having seen off the last of the night’s diners, her and Caleb were just cleaning down.

Hay Lin wore a traditional Chinese dress, red with a golden dragon motif, her arms bare, the skirt falling to her thigh. Her long black hair hung in two loose braids down her back, stretching past her waist. A thin black choker decorated her slender neck, a wind charm hanging at its center.

Caleb had ignored her all night. Hadn’t said a word. Hadn’t made eye contact. He disappeared now into the kitchen, pulling off his apron.

It was time to get noticed.

Hay Lin moved over to the long bar which backed onto the kitchen, got down on her knees next to the door, and sat up, back straight. She wet her lips, shifted to make herself comfortable, and called out to Caleb.

She slipped two fingers into the corners of her mouth, stretched out her cheeks and flopped her tongue out. Then she waited, feeling saliva start to pool around her teeth.

After a few moments, Caleb stepped through the kitchen shrugging on a coat. He froze when he saw Hay Lin kneeling on the floor, her tongue hanging in the air. A trickle of drool slipped out of the corner of her mouth, dripping down her chin.

Hay Lin slipped two more fingers into her cheeks and pulled her lips out wider.

“You better not be wasting my time again,” Caleb said, pulling his coat off and throwing it over the bar. “First Cornelia won't give me her butthole, now you won't give me your throat. Sometimes you Guardians are too stuck up for your own good.”

Caleb crossed his arms.

"Pase fa ee!" Hay Lin begged, still holding her mouth open. She sat up straighter, pulling her red dress taught over her flat chest. She slurped back another line of drool.

"The shit I do for this realm", Caleb said, pulling his long dick through his fly and giving it a tug.

Butterflies filled Hay Lin's stomach. It was so big already - and he was barely even hard yet! Which, come to think of it, was pretty insulting given the position she was in.

Boys.

She pulled the fingers from her mouth and leaned towards the giant cock.

"Nuh uh," Caleb said. "Hold your mouth open."

Hay Lin obliged, putting her fingers back in her mouth and spreading her cheeks open. She closed her eyes a moment, reaching out for her guardian powers, letting the Heart of Kandrakar fill her.

She was too far from the Heart to fully take her Guardian form, but she was still able to draw some of its power into herself. She felt her body change in the familiar ways: she grew taller, leaner. She felt a rush of blood rise between her legs, a warm wave tingling through her, her pelvic muscles relaxing, her vagina growing moist. She felt her flat breasts swell slightly, the dark nipples hardening and lengthening beneath her dress.

She'd practiced in the mirror and knew full well that they'd be visible now, poking through the thin fabric of the dress.

But Caleb wouldn't see that now, looming over her, his dick inching towards her face.

"Wider," he commanded. Hay Lin obeyed, stretching her mouth wider, feeling her throat and jaw relax, her partial Guardian form making her more supple.

Another trickle of drool escaped the corner of her mouth, dribbling down her chin and onto her thigh. Caleb's eyes widened, excited.

Slowly he brought the head of his dick to her lips, and held it a fraction of an inch from her mouth. He felt the warm air of her breath upon the head.

"Wider", Caleb said again. Hay Lin stretched again, groaning, as he passed into her mouth, between her teeth, making no contact. She felt her jaw strain to take him. It was all she could to resist closing her mouth around him, feeling the hot muscle. Her mouth grew wetter in anticipation.

After what felt like a lifetime, the head of Caleb's cock came to rest on Hay Lin's tongue. She released her mouth and relaxed her jaw, gently trapping Caleb's shaft. She let out a deep sigh, matched by Caleb, as she ran her tongue around the head.

Caleb groaned appreciatively.

Hay Lin sucked as hard as she could on the dick and was rewarded by deepening sighs from Caleb. She felt him tense up, harden further in her mouth. She looked up as he leaned his head back.

Still sucking Caleb's cock, Hay Lin brought her hands up to Caleb's waist, undid the belt, and pulled his trousers down. Caleb freed his feet and kicked the trousers away, then tightened his grip on Hay Lin's head and pulled himself deeper.

Hay Lin's eyes closed as the cock slid across her tongue and filled the back of her mouth. She gagged, clenching from her stomach and up through her throat. She coughed around the thick dick but didn't let go. She coughed again, feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes, and felt Caleb relax a bit. But she kept her mouth firm.

"Good girl," he said.

Hay Lin released Caleb's cock and pulled back, smiling up at the Meridian warrior and swallowing the fluid in her mouth. She gripped the shaft with her hand and rubbed it up and down, spreading her wetness across it.

"Better?" she said, smiling up at him.

"Let's see," Caleb said, pushing his dick back into Hay Lin's mouth. She closed her eyes and felt him filling her mouth again, slamming against her uvula. She resisted the urge to gag, holding her breath and trying to just hold him.

She opened her eyes, and stared into Caleb's hairy pelvis. She was barely half way down his dick. She groaned and pushed her face closer to him, feeling his dick push against the very top of her throat.

She pulled out again, breathing heavily and pumping Caleb's shaft. She brought her second hand up to his swollen balls and rubbed them happily.

Caleb rested his dick on Hay Lin's face. It curved up the whole length of her head, from the balls on her chin, alongside her nose, laying across her forehead. Hay Lin smiled, feeling the wet weight against her skin.

"You've got to take all of this, you know." Caleb said. "Every inch."

Reaching up a hand, Hay Lin delicately lifted the muscle up and looked along its length.

"Mmmm," she purred. "Every inch."

She ran her tongue around the red tip of his dick, feeling Caleb squirm, then took him in her mouth again. She moved her head backwards and forwards across the head, running her tongue around it, feeling her mouth fill up with saliva, all while working her hands down the base of the shaft.

"Fuck, yeah," Caleb grunted. He grabbed the base of her pigtails and pulled himself deeper into her. Hay Lin gasped as the cock slid deeper into her mouth, probing against her throat. She bobbed her head more, her whole mouth full of him.

She gagged again, her whole stomach convulsing, and pushed him out of her mouth as she coughed, sending streams of spit everywhere. She gulped for air greedily and held his cock. A long strand of thick spit ran from the head and clung to her lips.

"Gross," she said, drawing a finger up to the spit and brushing it away. It fell onto her red dress, staining the fabric.

"Get used to it," Caleb said, and thrust himself back into her, catching her by surprise, pumping his hips as he thrust, making wet squelching sounds. Hay Lin held onto his hips as he fucked her face, felt his dick roll across her tongue, felt saliva overflow from her mouth and spill down her chin, dripping into her neck, wetting the black choker, the charm dancing under the onslaught.

Eyes closed, Hay Lin moaned from the back of her throat, grunting in pleasure. She held Caleb's hips firm, stilling his thrusts, and pushed herself against him. She felt the head push against the top of her throat once more, and kept pushing, trying to relax her throat.

Then, with a pop, something loosened and Caleb slipped down into her throat with a surprised gasp. Hay Lin squealed as his dick stretched her throat open, a rush of adrenaline pumping through her.

"Hold fuck!" Caleb cried, squeezing Hay Lin's head, feeling the incredible pressure of her tight throat constrict his cock.

She opened her eyes and found herself maybe an inch from Caleb's pelvis. Her nose almost touched his skin, the short hairs stretching out to her. She still had more to do.

Another wave of convulsions wracked Hay Lin and she coughed Caleb out of her again. Thick spit clung to his dick, trailing strands of salvia onto her dress, her thighs, her arm. She breathed deeply, gasping for air, as more spit spilled from her mouth.

"Almost all the way," she said, bursting with pride.

Caleb rubbed his wet cock while Hay Lin panted excitedly.

"Yeah, well, Meridian girls go right down to the nuts," he said.

Hay Lin smiled devilishly, drew a deep breath, and swallowed Caleb's shaft again.

"Glug", slurped Hay Lin as she pushed against the back of her mouth, felt the muscle pop open, felt him slip down her throat. She groaned as it moved deeper, feeling her throat vibrate against the thick dick. Warmth radiated through her whole body, she felt her pussy flush and moisten. Caleb squeezed the back of her head and pushed her harder, harder against him.

Hay Lin's nose brushed against Caleb's pelvis, then her forehead, his hairs tickling slightly against her. Her lips pressed right to the base of his shaft, her chin brushing his balls. Drool bubbled around the corner of her mouth as she gagged happily.

She pulled out quickly, feeling the air rush back into her lungs, leaning back and spitting onto his dripping-wet cock.

"Yes!" she said, gasping. "We did it!"

Hay Lin held her hands up for a high-ten, her shoulders heaving from exertion. Caleb grabbed her wrists and yanked her over to the side of the bar. Hay Lin scrambled to keep her balance as hard wood pressed against her back. Caleb pinned her hands high above her head, stretching her body, then thrust his dick back into her mouth.

Hay Lin angled her head to take the wet shaft as it came towards her. She took him deeply and felt him pass into her throat with ease. She adjusted her neck slightly to accommodate as Caleb slammed into her, pumping his dick up and down her throat.

"Glug glug glug," Hay Lin moaned as she felt Caleb slamming into him, his balls slapping into her chin, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes. Thick split ran down the shaft and dripped into Hay Lin's dress, soaking the red fabric. She felt its cold weight against her breasts.

"Glub glug glug aaaah!" she gasped as he pulled out again, holding his thick dick in front of her face, spit streams binding them together and stretching down to the floor.

"Ha! Fuck!" Hay Lin laughed, gulping for air. She swilled her mouth and spit dribbled out, down her chin. To buy herself some air, she leaned forwards and took Caleb's balls in her mouth, coating them with saliva with her tongue and breathing deeply through her nose.

Stepping back, Caleb released her arms and pulled his t-shirt over his head, revealing his muscular torso. Hay Lin looked up at his beautiful body as she sucked Caleb's balls and pumped his shaft. He gasped and laughed as she took both balls in her mouth.

"You know, you're kind of pretty like that," Caleb said, tenderly cupping her wet cheek.

Hay Lin released his balls, sat up a little, and slowly spat a long, white blob of spit along his shaft. Then she learned down, pointed his dick at the floor, opened her mouth and swallowed his dick from below. She kept her eyes open while she slowly drew him down into her throat, her lips brushing against her balls, then slowly pulled back and released him again.

"Is there some water up there?" Hay Lin asked, indicating up to the top of the bar.

"Sure," Caleb said. He reached over and grabbed a little jug, then held it to Hay Lin's lips. She massaged his balls and opened her mouth with a smile while he tipped the jug quickly into her mouth.

Hay Lin's eyes widened in shock as her mouth burned. She convulsed and spat a stream of liquid out across the floor.

"Fuck! Miju?" she cried, coughing and spitting out the strong rice wine.

"Oh, is that what it is?" Caleb asked innocently.

Reaching down to Hay Lin's chin, he pulled her face up towards him as Hay Lin blinked tears from her eyes. Then he poured the rest of the jug roughly into her mouth. Hay Lin coughed and sputtered as she drank it down, clear liquid running over her hips and chin, tumbling onto her chest and thighs.

Caleb took a step back to admire Hay Lin, kneeling on the floor, her face and body soaked with spit and wine. Her dress clung tightly to her chest, the fabric stained deep red, her hard nipples poking through. He reached into his coat pocket on the bar and pulled out his phone.

"Say cheese!"

"No!"

Caleb took the picture of Hay Lin's scowling, soaking body. Then he put his phone down and pulled Hay Lin's dress over her arms, leaving her in nothing but her choker. Hay Lin kneeled on the floor and licked her lips, rubbing her hands over her tiny breasts and taught stomach, hard abs visible as she breathed deeply.

"No panties huh?" Caleb asked, throwing the dress back into the kitchen.

"Are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Laughing, Caleb took another jug of miju from the bar and poured it all over Hay Lin. She lapped it up, coughing as it burned her throat, gargling the wine and spitting it back over her body. It poured over her chest, running down her pale skin, soaking the landing strip of her bush.

Caleb lifted her up, sat her on the bar, and sucked the long nipples of her small breasts while she giggled. Then he picked her up again, carried her over to the booths by the window, and lay her face down on the table, cold against her wet skin.

Hay Lin shifted herself, lifted her head and opened her mouth wide.

"Aaaah," she said. Caleb stroked his cock. Hay Lin reached behind her and grabbed her ankles.

"Aaah glug!" she moaned as Caleb stuck his dick back into her mouth, grabbing the sides of her head and pounding.

"Glug glug glug!" Hay Lin gurgled and gagged, her whole body straining around the hard cock lodged in her throat, desperately trying to breathe around it.

Caleb pulled out and waved his dick in front of Hay Lin as spit poured off it and onto the floor. Hay Lin gasped and drew in a few ragged breaths, eyes wide and wild.

Caleb grabbed hold of Hay Lin's braids, ran his hand along them a little way, then twisted and gripped, pulling the braids tight around his knuckles. Hay Lin squealed as her hair pulled, but was silenced as Caleb thrust his cock back into her gaping mouth.

"Glug glug glug!" Hay Lin grunted and choked, eyes rolling upwards in pleasure She let go of her ankles and grabbed on to the edge of the table while Caleb pounded her, his balls swinging against her chin, his pelvis rubbing against her nose. Hay Lin extended her tongue out as the cock flattened and rubbed it, until it lolled out of her mouth, dripping.

"Glug glug glug hrhk" Hay Lin gagged as Caleb pushed deeply into her and held himself there, squashing her nose against him, his long cock filling her throat. Hay Lin convulsed and struggled, her whole body pulsating, her head going light.

"Grrlaaarr," she spluttered, groaning around the cock. Her lungs groaned from lack of air, drool poured down her tongue and onto Caleb's balls, her chin, the floor.

Hay Lin slapped her hands desperately against Caleb's thighs, pushing him away. Caleb relented after a moment, pulling out quickly in a spray of white spit.

Hay Lin's head fell as she drew in great breaths. She spat on the floor. A long strand of spit extended from her lips, trickling down into the huge puddle. Her mouth and throat burned.

She had never felt so good.

Caleb flipped her over onto her back and pulled her head so it hung over the table.

"Oh yeah," Hay Lin said, still trying to steady her breathing.

He ran his hands over her hard body, feeling the hard, wet nubs of her dark nipples. He wrapped his fingers around her neck, feeling the choker, pushing gently on her Adam's apple. She coughed and laughed.

Then he brought his cock back into her mouth and slowly pushed it in. Hay Lin choked as he slipped inside her. Caleb watched her throat expand to take it, the skin straining, swelling up around his thickness. Hay Lin's whole body flexed as the cock popped deep into her throat, pushing deeper.

Then Caleb began to pump slowly in and out, feeling her throat stretch. Hay Lin reached her hands around to his butt and pulled him deeper still. Caleb grunted and moaned in pleasure, he felt himself become even harder.

He pulled her head further back, angling his dick pushed deeper into her throat, his balls pressed hard against her nose. Hay Lin's throat swelled, veins straining, until-

Ping!

Her choker snapped, the charm popping out and launching across the room and into the window.

"Holy shit!" Caleb shouted, pulling out as Hay Lin laughed around his cock. A thick spit string dripped down her face. Hay Lin wiped it away as she breathed deeply between giggles.

"My choker!" she said, feeling around her neck. "More!"

"Fuuuuck," Caleb said, panting, and thrust himself back into Hay Lin's mouth. He put his hands on her tits and pushed and pounded - less deep but harder, faster.

"Glug! Glug! Glug!" Hay Lin squelched, putting her hand on Calebs, squeezing her little tits harder.

"Glug! Glug! Glug! Aaaaah-glug glug glug glugglugglug!"

Hay Lin drew on her Guardian invisibility a little, just enough to make her throat translucent. Caleb stopped in shock as he actually saw his cock lodged in Hay Lin's tiny white throat.

"Fuck!! Fuck!" he said, moving slowly and watching his cock stretch her throat. "Fuck!"

It was too much: Caleb lost control and spurted hot cum straight into Hay Lin's throat, his balls twitching and straining as he spilled streams of cum into her.

Hay Lin felt the warm liquid fill her up, pouring straight down her throat, feeling Caleb's cock twitch inside her. She groaned in pleasure, heat rising through her whole body, turning into electricity. She swallowed around his cock and Caleb yelled, unable to pull out. 

Hay Lin fought for air as cum spurted deep into her esophagus, her lungs burning, her head growing light, the room growing dark. She slapped at Caleb's thighs, desperate for oxygen.

Eventually Caleb was able to drag himself out. Hay Lin coughed and spluttered, drawing in air. Caleb learned on the table and spilled the last drops of his cum into her smiling, gaping mouth with a roar, then collapsed down onto the floor. Hay Lin rolled her tongue around in the hot white cum, rubbing the spit and cum into her face, gargling with joy.

She swallowed then laughed happily, rolling over on the table. Caleb lay on the wet floor, his chest heaving, his dick lying limp.

After a moment, Caleb sat up and rubbed his face. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet.

"Will you take my ass now, Caleb?" Hay Lin said with a dirty smile, her voice hoarse and croaky.

"You've certainly proven yourself worthy."

"Yes!" said Hay Lin, sitting up on the table, slipping in the saliva which coated it. "Finally!"

"Woah, hang on. I don't know how guys are on Earth, but after THAT, I need to recover myself."

"What?" Hay Lin sat up straight and put her hands on her hips. Her little tits, glistening and shiny, poked out of her chest, nipples dark and hard. Little blobs of spit flowed slowly down her body, over her abs, her bully button, her pubes.

"After all that, you're not even going to fuck me?"

"I... didn't you enjoy that?" Caleb asked, slipping his trousers on.

"Well, yes, but it's not like I finished?"

"I practically put my dick in your stomach and you still want more?"

"Yes!" Hay Lin threw her arms in the air.

"Women." Caleb shrugged and walked over to the bar, picking up his coat and arranging his hair. "Look, I'll call you," he said and walked out the front door.

"Urrraaargh!" Hay Lin screamed, sending a blast of icy wind around the restaurant. The cold air blasted over her wet nipples, shocking her.

"Jeez! Christ!" she said, hugging herself.

She looked out over the restaurant, at the puddles of spit on the table, the floor, and the bar.

"Asshole," she sighed. She slipped off the table and walked carefully over to the bar, taking care not to slip. She picked up her dress, held it out thoughtfully, then down at her soaking body. She ran a finger lightly down herself, felt the wetness of her pussy, and found her phone on the bar.

She tapped the screen, waited for the dial, and after a moment a voice picked up.

"Yello?"

"Hey Irma," Hay Lin said. "Are you still up?"

"Um, no, I'm fast asleep. What's up?"

"Come to the Dragon as quickly as you can," said Hay Lin, rubbing a hand across her still-wet body. "I need you to help me finish something."

"Caleb didn't skimp on the washing up again, did he?"

"No," Hay Lin replied. "Bring your collection," she added, and hung up.


End file.
